My Thoughts, My Ending
by Waddlediddle
Summary: This is the rewrite of my original story called the same thing. It is about Gale's thoughts at the end of the book. Summary: I watched her shot and call for my name, but I didn't do anything, great friends we are. Chapter 27 to 27.


**Hey okay so this is a re-post of this story for several reasons. One is that I posted this when Fanficition was going through that huge error so it wasn't working right. Also, this story had a ton of grammar errors and I couldn't deal with that because I am a perfectionist. Also, I wanted to make it longer and go into more detail so ya. Finally, I wrote it at like 11 at night so my mind wasn't thinking right. If you never read the original then you should know this is chapter 26 to 27 of mockingjay in Gale's POV. Hope you enjoy and please review after reading.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mockingjay or some of the words on this page that come from the book.**

I wander through the halls of President Snow's house. It is a pretty big place, one of the biggest buildings I have ever seen. Figures since President Snow was the president. Let the districts starve while he is living the life of luxury, real nice guy.

That bloody basterd. But he will get what is coming to him.

I walk into the command room and see Coin, the new president, talking to a couple of officials.

When she sees me she dismisses the officials and turns toward me."Ah yes Gale, it is nice to see you."

"As of you President Coin." I hate acting formal around people but since this is the new president we are talking about I can't just go around acting casual or rude, can I? The answer to that question is no, just in case you didn't know.

"I am actually very glad that you showed up Gale, I need you to give something to Katniss." When she said her name my heart stopped. For the past few days I have been trying to avoid Katniss at all cause.

If you didn't know, on the final day of war, the day we over through the capital, a bomb went off killing a whole bunch of children that were protecting President Snow. Another reason I think he is a dirty scum bag. Using children to protect him.

Anyway, the bomb are said to be set off by the Capital because the hover craft had the Capital's seal on it. But to me, things don't add up.

One, why would President Snow kill Capital children that were there to protect him. When those bombs went off it got rid of all the children there by destroying Snow's protection. Second, the bombs that were set off reminded me a lot of Beetees' and my bombs.

Anyway, back to why I am avoiding Katniss. You see when the bombs went off they killed many children. All our medics went out to help any child that was not dead. That is when I realized what the bombs were going to do. Just like Beetees' and my bomb, this bomb would go off twice. Of course, I realized this a little to late and the bombs went off.

The thing that killed me was just before they went off I saw darling little Prim helping a child. Ya, just my luck.

I know Katniss blames me because I have a feeling they were my bombs and I know Katniss has the same feeling I do. I know she will probably never forgive me for what happened and honestly I see why. But one little part of my heart wishes she would.

So, I didn't visit her in the Capital hospital and when I heard she got out, I checked and made sure our schedules never crossed. I'm sure that would have never happened anyway because knowing Katniss she is doing the same damn thing she did in district 13, not showing up at what ever place she had to be at.

"Gale," I heard Snow tell me,"Gale, snap out of it."

"Oh I am so sorry, what did you want me to bring to Katniss."

"This." She handed me a beautiful bow. "It is the bow that Katniss will shot, the final shot of the war killing Snow. I have to go get ready, make sure she gets it.

After that I left the room and headed toward Katniss room. She shared it with her mother but I knew her mother never was there because I saw her several times in the hospital taking care of the injured.

As i neared the door I took a deep breath getting my thoughts together and knocked. As I stepped through the door, I see her.

I took one look at her face and I swear my heart stopped.

Her face seemed to glow in the light. She was wearing the outfit Cinna made her with the Mockingjay pin over her heart. I have to admit the stylist did a wonderful job getting rid of the scars all over her body.

"Can I have a minute?" She doesn't turn, she just stairs into her mirror as the prep team stumbles out. I walk up to her and examine her even more.

The Catnip I once knew was gone. This was no longer the girl I met in the woods so long ago. She was no longer the girl that lost her father and provided for her family. This was the capital Katniss, the permanent version.

But I still loved her.

I wonder what would have happened if Prim never got picked. If we ran away like I suggested. Would we be married? Would we have kids?

I had no answer for these questions and never will. The capital took that future away form me.

"I brought you this." I said holding up the arrow. "It's supposed to be symbolic. Your firing the last shot of the war."

"What if I miss?" she finally ask. "Does Coin retrieve it and bring it back to me? Or shoot Snow herself?"

"You won't miss." I reply as I fix her sheath. I was positive of this. Katniss never misses a shot. Especially a shot as important as this.

We look each other in the face not meeting each other eyes and then the question I have been dreading comes out of her.

"You didn't come see me in the hospital." I wanted to reply but the words were not there. "Was it your bomb?"

I knew now matter what I said she would always link me to the death of her sister. I messed up big time and I would never be able to fix it. Finally I figured it was not even worth trying to get her to forget it. If I lied it would just make her hate me more.

"I don't know. Neither does Beetee. Does it matter? You'll always be thinking about it."

I waited for her to deny it but I knew she wouldn't. The last bit of hope died in side of me as she said nothing.

"That was the one thing I had going for me. Taking care of your family." Just the thought of Peeta wrapping his arms around my Catnip made me sick. But I would not cry, I would be strong. I would never get over her but I wold let her be happy, for once.

"Shoot straight, okay?" I reached out and touched he cheek one last time. I finally dropped my hands and walked out of the room. I knew that was the last time I would speak to Katniss. The last time i would touch her. The last time I would see her before she was his.

"Attention All citizens." Boomed Effies voice on the intercom . "Please report in at the stage for the execution of President Snow. Thank you"

As I took my place in the crowd, I saw him. On stage was the man that ruined my life. The man that ruined my future with Katniss. President Snow in the flesh.

President Coin started talking and I just zoned it out. All I care about it Katniss arrow piercing that bastards heart.

She stood up with the arrow load. I could see a thousand thoughts roll through her mind. Then the arrow flew.

A body fell to the floor but it was not Snows. Coin laid dead on the floor with a arrow in her heart.

It was no accident that Katniss shot Coin. Katniss' shot are always perfect.

Next thing I know is the crowed is in panic mode. I look at the stage and see Katniss go for her Knightlock pill.

No, she can't. I want to run and stop her but my feet are frozen to the ground.

Luckily Peeta stops her. He takes the pill and a guard smashes it under his feet.

Katniss starts thrashing around and I can't help but feel bad for her. Then she starts screaming something. I listen closer and realize it's my name.

She wants me to kill her. A clean arrow through the head. To end her suffering, but I can't. If her heart stopped mine would to. Just like she would not kill me I will not kill her. My arms won't let me. I want to help her but i can't. Great friends we are.

**Thanks for reading. Please review. Sorry for the length it was just a little idea. Please review! Thank you so much for reading.  
**

** -Waddlediddle2**


End file.
